


Polar Dad of the Year

by RetroCorgi



Category: One Piece
Genre: BeZ, Bepo is the best dad, Bepo just fails at sewing but he tries his best, Fluff, It's not the best but yknow, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Parents, Sewing, This is my first try at fluff, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroCorgi/pseuds/RetroCorgi
Summary: Sometimes you just have to take matters into your own hands.Especially if it's to see your partner and child happy again....Bepo just wishes the needle didn't attack him so much.





	Polar Dad of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOO!!  
> !!Fair warning!!  
> If a human and a mink being in a relationship bothers you... I suggest you don't read this.  
> THAT'S ALL!!  
> Also Lu is not who you think Lu is
> 
> THIS IS A GIFT FOR PRECIOUS LIL SMOL-CHAN <33 I LOVE HER SHE'S GREAT v3v <33  
> I hope you like it, Smol ;3; <3 <3

Bepo stretched, a groan of relief emitting from the bear. Sprawled out on his comfortable bed, smacking his lips lightly as he glanced over to the side. Something… was missing. He carefully patted next to him - empty. Alone? Usually he didn’t sleep alone. Where did…? With a sigh, he rolled off his bed and stood up, scratching the side of his face as he grabbed a random shirt. Eh, it’s a relaxation day. No need for a jumpsuit! He slipped on the shirt, dusting it off a little bit, and making his way to the door.

It’s strangely quiet, he thought to himself as he opened the door.

“Mrreeoow!”

“AAAH-!!” Bepo jumped back, almost stumbling on his own leg, but luckily recovering. He rested a hand against his chest, feeling his heart rate spike an insane amount. What a scare! “Honestly…” he mumbled, walking up to the fluffy, black feline and picking her up. A smile formed on his face as the cat began to rub her face against his own, a small giggle escaping him. Sometimes he forgets that they have cats now. Pretty sure everyone forgets because he occasionally hears someone scream, only to hear them laugh and ramble about how much they got scared by one of the cats.

“Mrrooow.” A deeper meow sounded.

The bear’s ears twitched curiously, looking down to see the other feline. “Hey there…” he leaned down and held his free arm to the hairless cat. She gracefully climbed up his furry arm, purring as she made herself comfortable on his shoulder. Well, guess this is his life now. He now had two wonderful cats on him. “Baby, Frank… have you seen your father?” He asked, but he knew he wasn’t going to get an answer. Still - it was nice to pretend he was having a conversation with the cats. He received a series of loud purrs in response. Well, they recognize the word ‘father’ and what it means. Either they did see him or they’re just purring because they’re having memories of him.

Him... Where is he? It was awfully quiet. He didn’t know whether to be concerned about that or not. As he walked around the Polar Tang, he stumbled upon Shachi.

  
The redhead greeted him with a smile. “Oi, Bepo! You’re finally awake. We were about to come wake you up, actually,” he explained, chuckling at what was most likely the two felines that were on the polar bear. “I see you’ve become quite the cat’s bear, Bepo.” A snicker as he teased the bear.

Bepo stared at him dumbly, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. “Do you need me for something?” He asked, the black feline on his arms making her way to his free shoulder. The bear glanced at the two cats, ears twitching curiously, and simultaneously petting the two felines.

Shachi nodded, raising his finger. “It’s pretty chilly outside. Lu refuses to go inside, let alone change his clothes,” he sighed. “Everyone already tried to convince him- even Captain! Nothing is working, Bepo. Think you can do it?”

Bepo crunched up his face in frustration. Honestly, this man… With a nod, he walked back to his room. Flattering that they think  _ he _ can convince him. Then again it’s pretty obvious why they would always go to him regarding the man. He looked around his room - surely he had some of his clothes in here. Ah-hah! A content smile formed on his face, grabbing a long sleeve shirt and some pajama pants. He remembers how these got here… and stayed. The more he looks around his room the more he notices how the man’s whole wardrobe is slowly making it’s way here. It isn’t so bad, really… he just needs to organize this place and maybe it won’t look like a closet exploded.

A paw to his face snapped him out of his thoughts. Bepo looked at the hairless feline, who stared back at him as if she has been waiting forever for something. “Ah… right. Sorry…” he mumbled, walking out of his room once again and snorting. He watched Penguin shamelessly flirt with Shachi - who was a nervous, blushing mess against the wall he was trapped against. Bepo rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out slightly as he made his way to the deck. They aren't even trying to hide their relationship at this point.

Pushing the door open, he raised his head up in bliss as the comforting cold embraced him. His nose scrunched up when a snowflake landed on it. Snowing? Shachi didn't mention it was snowing! The bear looked around, sighing when he caught sight of  _ him _ .

“...Z.” Bepo breathed out. “It's snowing.”

The mentioned perked his head up. He was sitting down with his legs crossed, wearing a mere tank top and shorts. “Huh?” Was the only response, his lively pink eyes curiously looking at the polar bear as orange smoke puffed out of his nose. His ridiculously long, pink hair was tied up into a low ponytail that hung over his shoulder, and messy bangs covered some of his face. 

Bepo pouted. How could he be so reckless? He could see his pale figure shivering. Walking up to the man, he sat down next to him and held out the clothing he brought. The cats meowed. They were quick to hop off his shoulders and rub against their owner. He watched as the man glanced at the clothes, and pout.

“Please? I don't want you to get sick. Why are you out here anyway?” Bepo huffed. Honestly.

“Eee! Baahbaa!!” A squeal emitted from Z’s hair, a pair of tiny hands coming out of it.

Bepo blinked several times. “S-Sozu?! How long have you been hiding in there?” He couldn't help but chuckle as he removed all the pink hair from the cub. “Hey there!”

The polar bear cub giggled, raising his arms and swiftly grabbing some stray hairs - pulling on them.

“I- AAAH-!! Sozu-chan- that hurts! Don't pull on my hair! That's rude!” Z whimpered, carefully prying the cub’s finger off of his hair.  “I'm out here because I didn't want Sozu-chan to miss out on the snow,” he spoke, watching the cub try to grab the snowflakes that fell around him.

“That's really sweet of you, but…” his voice trailed off as he watched the shivering man. “You don't have to put yourself in danger because of it. Can you please put these clothes on? For Sozu and I?” He held out the clothes again. Z sighed, mumbling incoherently, but ultimately taking the clothes. Bepo picked up his beloved cub, smiling widely as the bundle of fur examined his face.

“Lu. I know you want to take care of Sozu, but you also need to take care of yourself,” he spoke, voice low. He mumbled an apology as he watched Z’s expression change into a sad one. Blue smoke gently puffed out of the man’s nose.

“I know. I know. It's just… I'm still very happy that I have a son now! I didn't have parents as I was growing up, so…” he paused to slip on the shirt. “I don't want Sozu-chan to feel like how I felt… What kind of mother would I be, then?!”

Bepo couldn't help but smile. Seeing how his partner behaved ever since they found the cub - it warmed his heart. Though the man has forgotten that he has to take care of himself, too. “Sozu will never feel that way. Just think about Sozu and how happy he is now.” He hugged the cub, who giggled in response. “ See? You're doing a great job!”

“Oof!” Z huffed as he fell back in attempts to put on the pants. Pink smoke puffed out of his nose, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. He slipped the pants on, curling up and turning around, so his back faced the bear. “Hmm.”

Bepo watched him curiously. Baby and Frank both began to rub themselves against Sozu. The cub eagerly pulled the two cats into a hug - giggling up a storm. “Ah, Sozu. Be careful. Lu? Are you okay?” He looked at his partner again, frowning.

“Yes. Of course I am!” Z turned around, sitting up with vigor. A big smile formed on his scarred face, green smoke puffing out. “I'm so happy! I have the best son and the best bearfriend!!”

Bepo blinked, tilting his head in confusion. Bearfriend? “Uhh… What's that?”

Z giggled, raising his arms. “Bearfriend! You're a bear, but you're also my lover! So if you put the two together… you get bearfriend!” He smiled, petting the felines that managed to escape the cub's grasp. “Hmm… ah!! That reminds me! I'll be right back!”

Bepo smiled, watching the man run off into the sub while uncontrollably giggling. He looked down to the bear cub on his lap, smiling in contentment. Sozu examined each and every bit of his surroundings with curiosity - occasionally giggling at whatever he found amusing. Gently, he poked the cub’s ears, catching his attention and making him look up. “Hey, Sozu. You're very happy, right?” He poked the tiny nose, earning a giggle from the cub.

He hummed contently, bringing the cub up to his face and nuzzling his cute little cheek. “You're too cute, Sozu~” He chuckled, feeling a pair of tiny hands touch his face. “Who would've thought, hm? Sozu… you have a wonderful mother, you know?” Although the cub didn't understand, he still enjoyed talking about these things. Z had a lot of rough edges, sure, but the man had good intentions. Seeing him sacrifice so much time and effort into Sozu… it both worries him and makes him happy. No wonder, though. Z has a very soft spot with kids who lost their parents. Sozu isn't any different. He wonders how it makes Z feel. To save a newborn from certain death and to be on the path of raising it. He may not know in detail of the stuff Z has gone through, but he knows enough to know he's been through hell and back.

“I’m back!!” Z skipped back over to his spot, sitting down. “I got a little something for Sozu-chan~” He said as he held something behind his back.

“Ah!  _ That _ , huh? Sozu, look!” Bepo smiled as he turned Sozu around. He chuckled at the cub’s curious stare, noticing the slight head tilt and the twitching of his round ears.

Z leaned over, nuzzling his nose against Sozu’s. The cub babbled with excitement, flailing his arms around. “Bepo-chan and I picked this especially for you! Aaannd…” the man began to slowly reveal the surprise…

**_RIIIIP!_ **

“Ah…” Z’s smile turned into a grimace. A mix of purple and blue smoke puffing out of his nose vigorously. “The… gift.”

Oh, no.

Bepo’s stomach made a thousand twists and turns. Oh, no. No, no, no. “S-Someone come over here, quick!” he yelled with desperation. This is not what should’ve happened. As soon as he heard someone open the door, he held out the cub. “Go inside,” he spoke as he handed the bundle of fur to them, turning around to look at his partner. The man looked absolutely torned. Small beads of tears began to intensify and run down his scarred face. The bear mumbled reassuring words, reaching out for the man but quickly throwing himself back. He watched as the man was surrounded by a cloud of blue smoke. Dangit! He can’t touch that! “Z, please calm down…! It’s alright!”

Z sniffled, looking up at the polar bear with miserable eyes. “Sozu’s gift…! It’s ruined!” He hugged the object tightly, his crying turning into choked sobs.

Bepo nibbled on his bottom lip nervously. He had to think! If he lets Z like this… he’ll destroy the Polar Tang! With a deep inhale, he rushed towards the man. As he touched the blue smoke, he was overwhelmed with a sense of sadness. His eyes watered, countless sad memories played over and over in this mind. When he came close to the man - he pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling the soft, pink hair with desperation. He began to sob. This forced feeling of sadness is one of the most horrible things. Z’s devil fruit isn’t something to take lightly. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. The sadness began to disappear along with the smoke. A sigh of relief, running his fingers through the man’s hair.

“It’s alright, Lu. It’s okay. Calm down, now…” he mumbled sweet nothings to his partner, looking down to meet Z’s stunning pink eyes. He smiled softly, wiping the tears and picking him up. This really is an unfortunate turn of events. Bepo glanced at the stuffed animal. One of it’s arms is torn off. He hummed in thought, walking towards the door, adjusting the man to be more comfortable on one arm before opening the door. The two felines mewled in union, running into the submarine. The bear watched them with a sigh, closing the door and walking to his room. “You’ve been awake for a long time, haven’t you?” He sighed when the man gave him an odd look.

“You’re going to rest, then.”

 

* * *

 

Bepo sighed deeply, pouting. Z was so excited about giving their beloved bundle of fur a gift. It hurt him to see his partner so disappointed and hurt by the incident. Staring at the stuffed animal and broken arm on his hands, he huffed. What should he do? They’re nowhere near an island with a town where he could get another… Then again that really wouldn’t be the best solution. Z and himself picked this toy. It’s special, he knows it. Z knew it. Another sigh. He doesn’t know what to do.

“Sew it,” a stoic voice sounded. Bepo looked over to see his beloved Captain sipping on a cup of coffee.

Bepo’s ears twitched curiously, slowly tilting his head in confusion. Sew? He doesn’t know how to do that! A pout. Trafalgar made his way towards the polar bear, carrying something on his other hand. The tanned captain held out some sort of kit. Bepo scrunched up his face, taking it with hesitation before examining it. Is this…A sewing kit? Is he serious about him sewing?!

“C-Captain… I don’t know how to…” he trailed off, looking at the contents. Sewing needles of various shapes and sizes - mostly sizes. Many threads, all varying in colors. Black, white, brown, yellow, orange… the colors went on and on. There were even shades of colors, too! This was very mesmerizing to look at. He… was actually kind of excited now! “But… I’ll give it a try!” For Z. He knew the man would be down in the dumps for a very long time because of this. He didn’t want that. Opening the kit, he tilted his head once again. How was he… supposed to begin?

“Let’s go over to the table. You’ll find it easier to work there,” Law gestured the bear to follow him. The two moved the chairs - so they could sit next to each other on the table. As they sat down, Bepo placed the stuffed animal on the table. “Think of it as some sort of surgery.” The man spoke casually, taking a sip of his coffee.

Surgery? How is that supposed to help?! Bepo swallowed, looking at the contents of the kit once again. So many colors… should he use a matching color or try a different color? Would Z like it if it’s matching or different? How confusing… Looking over to the plush, he examined it’s color closely. It was a very cute pink color. No surprise there, Z was the very definition of pink. The man had eyes that were meant to track down the lovely color pink. What color goes well with pink? Blue, right? Yeah! Blue looks very nice. He just has to find the right shade. There are so many… baby blue, normal blue? So many choices! They all looked very nice, too. He looked at the plush again. Baby pink. That means… he should go with a baby blue color! He smiled, proud of his thinking.

Bepo grabbed the baby blue thread, pouting. Now what? He looked over to his beloved Captain, who raised an eyebrow at him. “What do I do now?” The bear asked, blinking as a tanned, tattooed finger pointed to the set of needles. A small noise sounded, looking at the needles intently. They’re so small! Even the biggest one was too small! His hands are too big- how was he supposed to do this?! The bear looked over to his Captain with puppy eyes.

 

Trafalgar stared back at him, taking a sip of his coffee before grabbing one of the needles. The man examined it closely. Taking the thread, he fiddled around with it before managing to find it’s source, pulling it out and placing it in his mouth. He took it out, bringing the needle and the wet tip of the thread close to his face as he closed one of his eyes. Bepo watched closely, blinking in surprise as the man managed to somehow merge the thread and needle together. How did he do that?!

“There. The next part should be self explanatory,” Law mumbled out as he tied the thread up with the needle, holding it out to the bear. “Be careful.” He spoke in a different tone. A slightly more caring tone.

Bepo nodded, taking the needle and examining it closely. Oh! It has a hole! He never realized that - he always thought people did some sort of magic trick to get the thread with the needle! “Th-Thank you so much, Captain!” He smiled at the man, eagerly bringing the stuffed animal and arm closer to him. He may not know how to sew, but he kinda knew how it went! Slowly, he pierced the torn part of the arm, bringing it against the plush and attaching the two. Tricky… this was tricky! Stupid big fingers… and small needle.

“Be careful when you-”

“Ow-!!” Bepo yelped as he brought his finger to his mouth. He whimpered, gently suckling on it. The needle attacked him! How mean!

“...Or that will happen.” Law sighed, holding his hand out and gesturing the bear to give him his hand. Bepo did so, ears twitching curiously. Trafalgar examined Bepo’s finger closely, a soft breath leaving his lips as he closed his eyes. “There, there.” The Captain pet the furry finger, letting go of Bepo’s hand after a few seconds.

“E-Eh?” Bepo blinked. His face began to burn, staring at his hand, and then pouting at Trafalgar. “I’m n-not a cub anymore…!”

The man gave the polar bear a stoic look. Tattooed hand grabbing the cup of coffee, a small smile played by his lips as he peacefully took a sip.

Bepo pouted even more, looking down to the hand that was poked by the needle. His beloved Captain always had the weirdest ways of showing concern and care. More often than not - he treats the bear as if he were still a cub. Not that he doesn’t like it. He feels as if the Captain does it on purpose sometimes, though.

Ah, right. He almost forgot he was sewing!

He shot the needle a glare, picking it back up. He won’t be hurt this time! Determined, albeit clumsy - Bepo sewed the arm back up. He didn’t even know if he was doing it right… the thread looked messy. It doesn’t matter, right? As long as it is attached - it should be fine! Suddenly - all he saw was black.

_ Purr… Purr… _

Bepo couldn’t help but giggle at the black feline that was currently rubbing themselves against his face. Though a distraction - it was a cute one. How could he be mad? Using his free hand, he pet the cat’s back gently. A smile formed on his face as the pets were positively received, once again his face being thoroughly rubbed against. Letting go of the needle, he instead used both his hands to pick up the feline, holding her as if she were a baby. If he were to do this to the hairless feline- his face would’ve already been horribly mutilated by her claws. He gently scratched her cheek, a pair of paws grabbing onto his wrist. Ah, this wasn’t what he had in mind. Now he was being forced to pet the feline.

“Frank,” Law spoke, emitting gentle noises as he held out his hand to the cat. The feline jerked her head towards the tanned, stoic man. Eagerly purring, she hopped off the bear’s arms and strolled over to the doctor. The Captain sighed, running his tattooed fingers through the large amount of black fur.

Captain saves the day once again!

Bepo let out a soft sigh of relief. Now he can get back to sewing! One again grabbing the needle, he examined what he had so far. Don’t… think the thread lines are supposed to be this far apart. He can just get back to the gaps later. That’s what he’ll do! That was- until his face was once again rubbed against.

_ Mrrr~ _

A deeper purr emitted from the hairless feline. “Ah… Baby,” Bepo huffed, looking at the wrinkly face of Baby. He reached out his hand to pet, the feline rubbing her head against his hand. Another giggle. A distraction- but he couldn’t be mad. He just couldn’t. Bepo’s ears twitched curiously as the hairless cat stared at him. It wouldn’t be a problem if she wasn’t looking at him as if  _ he did the weirdest thing known to man. _ Why did cats have such judgemental looks? Especially Baby… her eyes had absolutely no mercy. 

Back to sewing. Bepo was relieved at the fact that Baby didn’t need as much attention. He flinched as he felt another painful poke to his finger. Stupid… needle! Why was it causing him so much trouble? Well- aside from the fact that it’s so small compared to his hands, but still! He sighed it off, flipping the stuffed animal around. 

“Don’t-” Law barked out of nowhere, sighing deeply. As Bepo turned to look at him, he held back a laugh. The two felines were now comfortable on him. Frank happily laid down on Law’s arm, and Baby managed to successfully sit on the man’s shoulder. 

Poor Captain.

The rest of the process went fairly smooth. Aside from the constant distractions from the felines. Bepo eventually got a good hang of how to do this. Although it was a bit messy- it still looked just fine! A big smile formed, looking at the fixed up stuffed animal. He did it! He actually did it! 

“I’m going to go now! Thank you, Captain!” Bepo eagerly chirped, standing up and running out of the room. Was he still asleep? He’s been sleeping ever since Bepo put him to bed. Of course- it was just beginning to get late at night when he did. What time was it, anyway? Surely it was morning by now. Dangit! He should’ve checked the time. Was it really what important though? Not really… The rapid heartbeats from his own heart were making him anxious. What will Z think of it? Will Sozu himself even like it?

As he passed by the door to the kitchen, he stopped in his steps - slowly walking back to it and peeking inside. 

Z was there. The pink haired man was warming up what was most definitely milk for the cub. Said cub being on his arm, babbling and squealing about as he tugged on the man’s hair. Bepo chuckled when Z complained about the hair pulling, a big pout forming on the man’s lower lip as he stared at the bundle of fur. Okay, you can do this. He squeezed the stuffed animal gently, holding it behind his back and pushing the door open. Two pairs of eyes quickly bore into him as he walked into the room.

“Bepo-chan!!” Z hopped a little, obviously happy that the polar bear was here.

“Baahbaa!!” The cub squealed with excitement, flailing his arms around and tugging at the pink locks even harder.

“Ghh-!! Sozu!” Z once again complained.

Bepo swallowed. Dangit- suddenly he was really nervous about all this. What if they didn’t like it?! He really didn’t do the best job at it… “G-...Good morning, Lu, Sozu-!!” He exclaimed, his voice high due to his increasing nervousness. “How are you two?! Have you eaten yet??” What the heck was he doing?! Man, he’s really losing it now. The odd look his partner gave him wasn’t helping, either.

“I’m good! I want to give Sozu-chan his milk first, but I promise I’m gonna eat right after!” Z then turned around to look at the baby bottle that was warming up. “Ah, almost there, Sozu-chan! Your cute little self won’t have to wait any longer!~” The man cooed at the bundle of fur, getting very eager giggles in response. Z continued to shower the polar bear cub in affection and sweet words. 

The sight could rot his teeth, it was too sweet for words.

“A-Ah, Z, Sozu. I… want to show you two something!” Bepo grinned nervously, fiddling around with the stuffed animal behind his back. His heart made multiple flips as the man’s lively pinks looked at him with curiosity. It’s okay, Bepo- You can do this!

“Hmm? What is it? Show us!” Both Z and Sozu looked at Bepo. 

“I.. well. I was really saddened when the surprise got… ruined. The thought of you being sad and Sozu never having to get the surprise really made me upset. S-So… I…” Bepo nibbled on his bottom lip. Breathe, breathe… “So I fixed it! Surprise!!” He then revealed the stuffed animal, looking away and closing his eyes tightly.

There was silence.

D-...Did they not like it?

“...Bepo.” Z spoke softly. That was all he said.

Ah… he definitely messed up. It probably looked bad that even Sozu didn’t like it. “I’m... sor-!!” he was cut off by a tight hug. “Ah-!! L-Lu??” Bepo looked down, heart making a thousand flips. Z had the biggest smile, and what was most likely happy tears running down his cheeks. Sozu was making eager grabby hands at the plush, his eyes sparkling with amazement. 

They… they like it?

“Bepo-chan is the best Dad EVER!! I’m so glad you’re my partner!! You did an amazing job!” A squeal emitted from the pink man as he eagerly nuzzled Bepo. “I love you so much!!”

“Eeee!!” Sozu giggled when he was finally given the plush, hugging it tightly.

“Lu…” Bepo’s face burned. Words could not describe how happy he was to see such reactions from them. He really did do a good job, after all! As long as these two are happy… he’ll be pleased with whatever thing he does. “I love you two, too…!”

“Hold Sozu-chan for a minute,” Z said in a gentle tone. He smiled at Bepo when he picked up the cub, skipping towards the warmed up baby bottle. As he grabbed the bottle, a barrage of green smoke puffed out of his nose, and he giggled like a madman. “Bepo… is the best dad. Without a doubt.” He mumbled, walking back and holding the baby bottle to the cub.

Sozu squealed, grabbing the baby bottle and clumsily attempting to drink from it. Bepo blinked, looking at his partner with a dumb look. He held the bottle for Sozu, mumbling sweet nothings to the cub.

B-Best dad? Is he really doing that good of a job?!

 

* * *

 

Bepo smiled as he laid down on the floor. Z was sat down, leaning back against him and gently cradling the sleeping bundle of joy- and fur. The two had spent the whole day with their child, playing, and even taking baby naps with him. Bepo looked at the Sozu’s stuffed animal - the cub has yet to let go of the plush. He felt so happy. He didn’t think doing such a thing would end up with such a heartwarming ending. Is this what being a father was like? Trying out new things in order to make your child happy? 

Not only your child, but your partner as well. 

Bepo perked his ears up, looking at the pink haired man. The man stared up at the night sky, his eyes half lidded and a soft smile on his lips. He swallowed, looking away as his cheeks began to warm up. Should he say something? It was so peaceful… wouldn’t he ruin it if he said something? Honestly, Bepo. Still acting like this even though he’s been your partner for months now? Psshh. 

“I should reward you, Bepo-chan,” Z suddenly said, his lively pinks drifting over to the polar bear. 

Bepo flinched slightly, blinking several times and staring right back at Z. Reward? What reward?! Why is he getting a reward?? Did he miss something?! “U-Uh… A r-reward?” He mumbled under his breath, his heart rate spiking an insane amount. What reward? What is it?!

Z nodded, letting out a small giggle. He glanced down to Sozu, gently running his pale fingers through the snow white fur. “Yup! I know exactly how to reward you!”

“With what?!” Bepo quickly spoke. The anticipation was already making him anxious. Z really knew how to press all his buttons.

Z giggled, scooting closer and closer to Bepo. “A date!” The man chirped as he gave Bepo’s nose a tiny kiss, nuzzling it with his own afterwards. “One of those really stereotypical dates where we dress up all fancy and go out to a fancy restaurant!”

“A-A d-date?!” Bepo stuttered uncontrollably, his whole face burning up as he jerked his hands to hide it. A date?!  _ A date?! _ He wants to go out on a date with him?! I mean they’re lovers of course, but- Agh! Why is he reacting this way?! Of course couples go out on… dates. He doesn’t even have anything “fancy” to wear! What would he wear?! Where would they go?!

“Bepo-chan?”

“AAH-!! Huh?? Wh-what?” Bepo peeked from in between his fingers, looking at the face of confusion his partner wore. “Y-Yeah?”

Z gave him a warm smile, mumbling sweet nothings to the cub that was wiggling on his arms. “You’re going to wake Sozu-chan up. What’s got you all riled up? We’ve already gone on dates before-”

“We have?! When? Where?!” Bepo replayed every single memory he had in hopes to find this said date. What date?! When date?! Where date??

Z blinked several times. “When we sleep together! That’s a date, right?!” The man smiled.

“That’s not a date!” 

Z raised an eyebrow, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. “It’s not? I thought it was… Oh well! I already told Captain-chan all about it, though! Our date will be on the next island we set foot in!” 

“I…” Bepo sighed softly. He couldn’t help but smile, though. Carefully sitting up, he pulled Z into a gentle hug. “So charming. You’re very charming, you know?”

“Eh? Charming? What did I do?!” Z blinked, pink smoke puffing out of his nose. “I didn’t do anything charming!”

“Ah, ah. You’re going to wake up Sozu.” Bepo poked the man’s scarred nose, grinning at the grumpy expression he was given. He watched as Z made himself comfortable against him, resting his scarred face on Bepo’s chest. “Let’s go inside. It’s starting to snow again.” Bepo spoke gently, as he stood up.

“Mmm…” Z hummed, closing his eyes and holding the cub closer against him.

As Bepo walked back into the sub, he hummed in thought. Looking back at all the time he spent on sewing that arm back up. It was fun! Maybe he should try doing it more often. He felt two small bodies rub against his legs, a series of loud purrs emitting. These four… have certainly made life a lot more interesting in the Polar Tang. It was very quiet… everyone must already be asleep. What time was it? He has lost track of time… again.

He pushed the door to his room open, once again his face burning at a certain thought.

 

A date, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at fluff--  
> Not the best, but I'm getting a good hang of it from this lmao. 
> 
> Just in case some people miss it-  
> Z FOUND THE CUB !! HE FOUND THE CUB!!!  
> Okay that's all  
> I hope you enjoyed v3v  
> And I hope you like Z because he's going to be in a lot of future stories of mine pffhaha


End file.
